


Snapshot of a Deviation in Fate

by EmarisLaughsManiacally



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Deaf Clint Barton, He's just not paying attention, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmarisLaughsManiacally/pseuds/EmarisLaughsManiacally
Summary: There was a tumblr post about Clint turing off his aids out of boredom just so he can try to fill in conversation from lip reading. It confuses everyone when he says off the wall stuff or gets details wrong. But I have a thought that Clint also turns down his ears when the noise gets too much and what if he does it when fate tries throwing him a bone?





	Snapshot of a Deviation in Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers au prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/465599) by CptStvRgrs. 



It never fails to amaze him how rich people like to show off. It's another party for... Actually, Clint wasn't paying attention when he'd gotten the invite but really, most deep pocket parties were all the same. He catches a glittering flash of reflected light on some ice statue deeper into the ballroom.

Gah, rich people.

He makes his way to the open bar near the eastern beach exit and feels the vestiges of the summer heat breeze past as dusk settles in. He's kind of impressed at how the thing is still pristine and sparkling.

The ice sculpture is just a huge stylized wave with two little boats trying not to capsize in rough waters and Clint's pretty sure he's seen a picture of this but he can't seem to concentrate about where it's from.

It might be because a guy at the other end of the bar is telling a story with a voice like a baseball announcer or maybe the constant tinkling of the ice machine way back behind the bartender is reaching a frequency that digs into his ear bones. The click-clack of heels and dress shoes threading through the dull humm of dozens of conversations mixes thick enough to start a headache. 

Clint absently thumbs his ears down and strums two fingers on his temples.

He barely nods at Steve when he comes by to get a drink and maybe try to hide from glad handing the gilded people milling about.

It's for sure a painting; something East Asian?

Fuck, it's gonna kill him. Where's he seen this before?

*********************

Small talk isn't Steve's strong suit and he lets them both ignore his first attempt like adults before he tries again.

"So I figured, you know, maybe we could..." Steve rubs his hair nervously, pleased he hadn't spooked the other blonde when he'd slipped close. "I mean, if you aren't busy next thursday, I was hoping you could show me that Moroccan place you won't shut up about."

Steve gives it a moment, knows that the guy likes to roll things around his brain pan.

Gives it two moments... but Clint is trying really hard not to make eye contact and Steve...

He makes an attempt to get words out of his constricting throat but all he manages is a quiet croak.

Well then.

He reaseses the sly smirks Clint's been sending his way; tries to parse out what else it might have meant all those times Clint's been staring at Steve's mouth and fumbling back into conversations after being caught out.

Decides to gather his remaining dignity and slips back into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't write happy stuff, can I?


End file.
